Posession
by shortyangel-21
Summary: He never used to obsess over women they always obsessed over him until he met her. This is written for all the ladies. Picture whoever you want in the part of the male.Dave batista, randy orton, john cena? Who will it be for you? UPDATED! 32406!
1. Default Chapter

**Authors note: There are no certain characters in this story. You the reader can picture any guy you want. Hope you like it. And if you think I should do a second chapter from her pov put it in your review. Thanks. Read and Review.**

He puts the card into the slot, trying not to make very much noise when he enters her room. This wasn't like him; he never obsessed over women, women obsessed over him. But since the day he had seen her soft eyes look into his, it was something he had never felt before bordering on love and lust. He needed her, to posses her feeling her soft body writhe beneath him. Moving slowly into the room he could see the silhouette of her body on the bed, her soft hair thrown across the pillow. Laying slowly on the bed trying not too disturb her he moved next to her, pulling the sheet back a little bit he saw that she was wearing nothing but a matching panty set. Groaning he looked up to see her lick her soft lips and move a little into him. She tried to play shy with him but they both knew that she was a tease tempting him to make his move. The way she looked her small tan body he could take her and devour her all night long, making her beg for more. His hand moved softly down to the inside of her thigh he felt her shiver and sigh. Frowning he watched as she turned her head the other way, she always did that she could never meet his eyes for very long. But he would change that in only a matter of time. Turning her face back to his he leaned down slowly and kissed her lips, pressing hard into her. For a moment she kissed him back, putting her hands to his head but as if an alarm went off she abruptly pushed him away and jumped out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her Body," What are you doing?" She tries to sound calm but he knew she was shaking. Instead of going to her, he moved out the door never taking his eyes off her. Closing the door he goes back to his room planning to make his next move tomorrow.

The next day he walked in after her making sure to check around and see if she said anything about him. When the coast was clear he went to her dressing room finding it empty even better. Walking in he saw her bag and went towards it until he heard her soft laughter outside the door. Moving behind it he waited until she walked in and closed the door locking it behind her. Turning around he saw her bright eyes," What are you doing here?" He gave her a slow cocky smile and move towards her. She was still trying to sound calm with him, but he knew that he could turn her legs to Jell-O. Backing her slowly against the wall he placed each hand on either side of her hips," What are you doing?" she whispers. Looking her over he sees she's wearing blue jeans that ride low on her hips and a T-shirt that clings to her soft tummy. Her brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands by her face. And oh God she smells good, like heaven if he knew what it smelled like. Leaning in he brushes his nose taking in her sweet scent," I want you," he whispers not even sure if he said it himself. Moving his face back to hers he forces her to look into his eyes, he wonders how much longer he can hold out he move in closer but is stopped when his cell phone rings. Feeling irritated he answers reluctantly. Turning away from her for a second he doesn't see her slip out the door. When he hangs it up she's gone he could wait but she needs her rest. He was breaking her down slowly getting into her head. Soon she would know what it feels like to never be able to get him out of her head.

It had been a week and she was avoiding him,"Dammit." he thought. When he would walk into a room she would walk out. This game was getting old and he was getting restless night after night was going by and his dreams were filled with nothing but her. But he was sick of waiting it was time to go too her.

Standing in the doorway of her balcony she had yet to see him standing in they're watching her. Her bedroom was simple and lit candles with a four post bed in the middle. Her back was to him and he could see all she was wearing was a long white robe moving over to the bed she began to take the robe off until she looked up her soft eyes meeting his fierce ones. Not saying anything he moved towards her noticing that she wasn't moving and could find the words to say anything. Smiling he played with the strap of her belt," You've been avoiding me." His eyes roamed her body, looking her up and down." I've been busy." her breathing started to become louder."Bullshit." Chuckling he began to undo the robe pulling the belt out of the loops opening the robe slowly he saw she was wearing a soft pastel yellow panty set that set off her tan skin. Groaning he slipped the robe of her shoulders. He pushed her back on to the bed making sure to lay her the long way. Taking the belt he tied her gently to the bed, than going to her closet he found a scarf too blindfold her with. The whole time she didn't say anything but he could tell that her body was trembling. His lips went to her stomach, kissing her gently. He pulled away and slipped his clothes off and lay down next to her, running his hand slowly across her stomach. As he kissed her neck gently, he heard her take in a deep breath as continued to explore her. Moving on top of her slowly he pulled off her panties slowly nipping gently at her stomach. He moved between her thighs sucking gently on the inside to leave a mark. She was beginning to squirm beneath him trying to pull out of the ties. He was teasing her so that she could know what he had been feeling the past week, he wanted her to beg for his touch. His tongue brushed against her sensitive spot sending her hips off the bed. His mouth worked skillfully until he had her gasping his name when she was about lose control he stopped and moved back up her body. He untied her slowly and slipped the blindfold off pulling her to him so that He could take the rest of her clothes off. They sat staring at each other as his hand moved over back. He could feel her shaking as he pulled her tighter against him. They stared down became too intense for her so she turned away, putting his hand under her chin he turned her back to kissing her trying to devour her mouth as they fell back onto the bed, Moving between her legs she rolled him onto his back. She reached for a condom moving down his body. She kissed him tenderly; slipping his briefs down she slid it on him with her mouth. Throwing his head back he let out a growl pulling her back to him. Pinning her beneath him slowly he moved inside her burying his face in her neck they moved together, sweat breaking out on both their bodies. But once wasn't enough for him he kept going until both their bodies went numb. Collapsing on top of her he pulled them both under the sheets wrapping his arms tightly around her not letting go. When she was sleeping he watched her for the longest time whispering in her ear," Now you're mine."


	2. Her pov

Authors note: Okay, so I have a computer so I can update. This chapter for this fic took a while but I got it done. I'm working on improving my stories and making them better. It gets hard to keep them all interesting and different when I'm writing so many at one time. But thanks for the reviews. And if I get a flamer don't be mean be constructive. Remember this story has no specific characters, you the reader picture whoever you want.

She turned over realizing that he was still next to her. Last night had been complete ecstasy but she was feeling guilty. He had pursued her for the last few weeks. Last night when he showed up her mind had been put into a spin. She had never imagined that she would sleep with him; she always thought that she was strong enough to fight him and that he would just give up trying. Never did she think that he would so far as to come to her own home. Last night was a huge mistake and she didn't want him. When she looked into his eyes she saw something dark that threatened to consume her. Whenever he would talk she avoided eye contact. After a while she tried avoiding him but he never gave up on pursuing him. Rolling out of the bed slowly she felt the mark that he had left on the inside of her thigh. He had been so good last night but she knew that it could never happen again. Grabbing some clothes she went and took a steaming hot shower. Scrubbing her skin until it was almost raw. When she stepped out fully dressed he was lying in bed watching T.V approaching slowly she said, "I want you to leave." He turned slowly looking at her," How about you take off your clothes and stay in bed with me for the rest of the day. "She stepped back from his reach," I want you to leave. Please." His face-hardened and he gout out of the bed. She was thankful to see he had his boxers on. Not saying anything he grabbed his pants and shirt getting them," I want you to leave me alone, last night was a huge mistake." She said in a clear steady voice. Not saying anything he went and put his shoes on. She would rather of had him say something instead of nothing. Still not looking at her he started." You can say it over and over again but you want me just as much as I want you." She stood staring at him," This ends now." He stood up grinding his teeth,"Bullshit! You can't tease me and than expect to push me away! You enjoyed last night just as much as me! So the question is why do insist on fighting it?" She looked into his eyes trying not show her fear," This was a huge mistake. I want you to stay away from me." He smirked giving her a devil smile and walked out the door. Pulling herself back together she packed getting ready to go back on the road. He was not looking forward to having to work with him but if she played it out right he could be avoided very easily.

She walked into her office setting her files down. Work was stressful but was thankful for it because it was keeping her plenty busy. Sitting down she didn't see him come out of the bathroom. Not saying anything he stood in the shadows watching her. This is the way it had been for a few weeks; he just stood hidden. She thought that she was being smart and that she was avoiding him without any problem," I." Screaming she jumped out of her desk. Moving towards her he began to back her into the corner again. She began to shake and become nervous but stopped herself, their was no way she was letting him intimidate her again," No, I told you to leave me alone. I mean it. That night was a big mistake." She stepped away putting some distance between them. His evil smirk came a crossed his face again and he took another step forward but someone came through the door stopping him." Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to let you know that your wife is here." The manager smiled at him and than walked out. Standing still he became angry not looking at the expression that came on her face. She waited for a second not sure what she had just heard the man say. He has a wife? Turning around slowly he waited for her to say something. "You better not keep your wife waiting." She smirked and went back to her work jumping when he slammed the door.

Authors Note: There you go. If you have any ideas please include them in you review. Thanks.


	3. Married?

**Authors Note**:** So I was chilling at home one night and I had been thinking that I want to start updating my stories again. So here you go and hope you enjoy. I know it's been a while but what can I say life happened. Lol. **

He stood outside in the hall trying not to hit something, stupid-fucking stagehand. He had her in a corner and was about to make another move. But it was all going to be okay he was just going to have to make a few changes in his game plan. If she thought that he was giving up on them than she had another thing coming. Walking down the hall he went to find out why the hell is soon to be ex-wife was here ruining his plans. When he walked into catering she was sitting at the table flirting with some nobody that he was sure she would try to sleep with later. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled glaring at the man so that he would take the hint to leave. "Hi sweetie. I missed you so I thought I would surprise you by stopping by for a visit." She smiled.

"I thought I told you that the next time we would see each other was in court when the judge could finalize the divorce!" He snapped trying to keep his voice low so that no one would see his anger. She bit her lip trying to give him her best puppy dog face that she could muster up," But I thought that maybe you would consider giving me another chance. Please baby. I want this to work out for us." He glared at her seeing right through her lies "It's over you should have thought about how much you loved me before you went to bed with the lawn boy."

"That's not fair! You are never home and I was getting lonely. But I see what a mistake that was. Please forgive me baby! I only want you and I know you want me still." She placed her hand on his thigh moving it up and down. He didn't even try to hide the cringe that came across his face. Than he looked up and saw her walk in. She pretended not to notice that he was only a few feet away from her and that his eyes were burning holes in her back. "What the hell are you staring at?" His wife snapped. He looked down at her and lowered his voice once more "Listen to me and listen good. I'm not taking you back and that's that. I want you to leave and we will talk next week at court."

"No you're not getting rid of me that easy. Is their someone else?" She turned around in her chair and looked around the room to see who he was looking at. "Are you telling me that slut standing over there at the table in you're new girlfriend? What the hell does she have that I don't!" His head snapped down glaring at her grabbing her arm dragging her out of the room. He wanted her gone before anyone could see her make a scene.

**Later that night…….**

She walked out to her car feeling exhausted from the long day, all she wanted to do was go to her hotel room and take a hot shower and get a good night sleep. Throwing her gym bag into her backseat she walked to the drivers side until she heard some woman screaming behind her. Turning around to see what all the fuss was about she realized that the woman was coming towards her. "Hey bitch! You want to try and steal my husband! Don't think that I will give him up without a fight!" Looking at the woman like she was crazy she tried to figure out what the hell she was talking about. Than she thought about him and about earlier today when she found out his wife had come to see him, She had seen them in a very intense conversation in the catering room. Taking a long breath so that she would keep calm " I don't want your husband. I'm not that kind of woman. I didn't even know he was married until this afternoon and that was only because someone accidentally told me about it. Believe me you can have him." She went to get back in her car until the woman grabbed her by the arm and spun her around; " All I know is that you are the only thing standing in the way of my husband and I working out our problems." Brushing her hand off her arm she tried to keep from becoming to irritated," Listen whatever problems you two have are between you two. We have nothing going on and we never will. Like I said you can keep him. Now back off!" Getting in her car she didn't give her a chance to say anything else. When she got to the hotel and headed straight up to her room she was ready to skip the hot shower and just go straight to bed and sleep the day away. But when she opened the door he was sitting there, "Oh this day just keeps getting better and better."

"You know I can't stay away for very long." He smiled that devil smile that could make a woman melt like butter. "Yeah I just met your wife, charming woman." She threw her bag down on the bed and sat down burying her head in her hands. "She's not my wife. Were in the middle of a divorce because she cheated on me several times." He watched her trying to resist the urge to go be near her.

"Well she seems to think that you want to be with her and that I'm holding her back." She shook her head and laughed about how ludicrous the whole situation was. "Let's not talk about that. I want to talk about us. Were not done yet." He growled standing up and removing his suit jacket. She turned around staring at him with her large eyes," You must be as crazy as that wife of yours must. There is no us I don't want you. All I want is for you to stay away from me." He clenched his fists together and looked at her with his intense gaze wanting so badly to go and grab her and take what he wanted over and over again until she was begging him for more. But that would have to wait because she wasn't ready yet," That's fine I'll leave you alone tonight but we are not done until I say so." He grabbed his jacket walking past her he grabbed her chin in his hand and place a soft kiss on her lips. Smirking he walked out the door closing it behind him.

**Authors Note: Okay there you go. I know it's not much but it's a start. Look for updates on my other stories too. Peace out.**


	4. her turn

**Update: Alright peeps here's an update. Happy holidays!**

He stood behind her in the elevator trying to laugh about how hard she was trying to ignore him. It had been a few months since they had seen each other because they were on separate shows now. She had even changed her number so that he wouldn't keep in touch with her. But he had already acquired the new number but was just trying to give her space before he went in for the kill. Rumor had it that she was even dating someone. But nothing phased him because he would be able to snap his fingers and she will be his," So did you miss me?"

When she didn't say anything he reached over her head and pressed the stop button on the elevator. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her back against him moving her hair away from her neck he leaned down and whispered," I've missed you so much." Slowly he started kissing her neck nipping gently at her.

"Stop. We can't do this. I'm with someone." She gasped softly as his kisses became more intent. Turning her around he smiled as her lips met his pushing her against the wall the kiss became more intense moving back to her neck he slid his hand up her shirt stroking her stomach gently. He slipped off his suit jacket dropping it on the floor his hands moved back to her waist as he began to undress her slowly he didn't want to scare her again. All he wanted was to hold her again like he had done that first night they made love. When she was fully naked in her arms he turned her around and kissed his away down her body taking in every inch of her. It had been too long since they had been apart. Hearing her whimper he moved back up her body lifting her up so that she was straddling her waist. He didn't spend too much time on foreplay they would have time for that later. Slipping slowly inside her so that he could watch the ecstasy roll across her face he started moving slowly capturing her lips again. Taking his time because he wanted to savor the moment no doubt she would get scared and try to run again after this. His pace quickened as he could feel her getting ready to orgasm. So he moved faster and than slow down just to tease her.

"Please." She rasped the words barely audible to him. Pulling her closer to him he slipped his hand between them touch her gently sending over the edge. He smiled to himself as he she bit her lip throwing her head back. Thrusting once more he let go inside of her resting his head on her shoulder they both caught there breath.

"To damn long." She whispered.

"Damn right." He laughed putting her down slowly. They put their clothes back on, he took longer because he couldn't help but watch and appreciate her body. When they were done she pressed the start button on the elevator neither of them saying anything. When the door opened to her floor she went to walk out but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Did you think I was going to let you get away that easy? Come to my room with me and spend the rest of the day in bed with me." He smirked.

"No I don't think that would be a good idea." She pulled away.

"Don't do this again. I think it would be better if you stopped fighting it." He tried to control the anger the shot up inside him.

"No you misunderstand me honey. I don't want to tonight but I'm starting to understand what you're saying. I want something from you but it's not your heart." She smirked.

" What are you talking about?" He got confused.

" I don't see why this can't be you get yours and I get mine type of relationship."

"Now I think you misunderstand me. That's not what I want at all." He looked down at her.

" No you don't. All you want is sex. Because if you wanted more you would go about getting me in a totally different way. Besides there is no other way you can have me unless it involves me and you in between sheets or in an elevator." She smiled.

"No!" He snapped.

"Yes because I'm calling the shots and you can take it or leave it." She stepped back from him and looked at him waiting for his answer.

"Fine. We'll do it your way for now." He smirked.

"Fine. I'll call you later." She leaned up and kissed him gently. When she stepped through the doors and they closed she let out a long deep breath. She couldn't believe how daring she had been that was not like her at all. But she couldn't deny it any long her was the best sex she ever had. And that's all it was going to be no matter what other feelings seemed to be poking out for him.

Walking out of the elevator to his room he laughed to himself. It was funny how she thought she had the control between the two of them. But that was okay he would let her think that way for now and play her little game. But eventually she would fall for him and he wouldn't even say I told you so.

**Okay I hope you like it. I shouldn't be too long for the next update. Enjoy. **


	5. a decision

**Author's note: All right so I'm back with an update. Whoohoo! And yes I'm working on updates for my other story. And workings on putting up a new one. So please bear with me. Thanks and enjoy**.

Watching her stand up and get dressed he admired the curves of her body. It had been a month of sneaking around just meeting for sex, He was enjoying it but every time he tried to talk to her she would say she doesn't have time and get up to leave. It was starting to destroy him that this other man had everything he wanted. But she was right he should have gone a different way in letting her know what he wanted. At first he thought he just wanted to control and posses her physically. But when no one knew it he would watch her. Watch the way she lit up when someone would make her smile or how content she looks when she would sit by herself reading. Everything was so intoxicating about her that he thought he would lose his mind if he went to long without seeing her. "Do you know how I feel about you?" He stared at her.

Freezing she turned around "Yeah I'm pretty positive."

"No I don't think you do. This can't last much longer. I'm sick of sharing you."

"Fine than we can call it quits and say it was fun while it lasted." She finished getting dressed. Grabbing her purse she went to leave but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I'm not going to let you avoid this. Let's talk now."

"Fine. Talk." She stared up at him pissed that he was demanding so much out of her.

"I want you to leave him and be with me. He can't make you happy like I can." He pulled her down onto the bed so they were sitting next to each other.

"What are you talking about? All we have is physical. Nothing more. You know nothing about me. What I like, how I feel, my favorite food, my dislikes or likes. How do you expect me to give up something with a man who genuinely cares about me."

Are you in love with him?"

"Yes." She looked him straight in the eye so she wouldn't show any hesitation.

"Liar. I know that's not true. Why are you still coming to me? Obviously he isn't giving you something you need."

"If you're talking about in the bedroom he has no problem. That has to be it because that's all you give me." She smirked.

"Than answer my question. Why do you still come to see me?" They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The intensity of it became too much she broke eye contact and stood up from the bed, Starting out the sliding glass door she didn't say anything and when she did her voice was soft and calm. "I can't figure out what it is about you that I can't let go. Every time I look at him I feel guilty for the fact that I come and see you. But every time we make plans there is anticipation I feel. An excitement I feel from what you do to me. And no I'm not sure if I'm in love with him. But he makes me so happy. He's always trying to make me sure that I'm comfortable and have everything I need. But you, you consume me. At night I lay awake thinking about you.

"Than give me chance to show you that I can love you. I can do anything he can do. Baby, I want to be the one who makes you happy. That's all I want is a chance. Let me start over by taking you to dinner. " He stopped both of them staying quiet again. He never knew himself to be so intense with a woman but he realized his feelings for her were deeper than he thought.

"I don't think I can hurt him. There is nothing he did to deserve me leaving him for another man."

"So leave him and just tell him it isn't working. And than in a few months we will let it be known that were together. If we've hidden it this long than what's a few months?"

"It shouldn't have to be like that. He didn't do anything to deserve this. But I never thought he would become so serious about me so fast." She turned around grabbing her purse going to leave once again. Stopping her once more he grabbed her kissing her gently." Just think about dinner."

Looking up at him she took a deep breath, "Okay." Moving out the door she closed it gently behind her. He wasn't supposed to get to her like this. All she wanted was sex and she figured it would satisfy him enough. Part of her wanted to see if he really did care about her. Going down to her hotel room she hoped her boyfriend would be there when she walked in he was sitting on the bed watching television. Smiling at her he said, " Hi, how was lunch?"

"What? Oh lunch was fine." She had almost forgotten that was the excuse she had given.

"Well I'm glad you're back come lay down with me." Studying him she sat down in a chair, "We need to talk."

"Okay what's up?" He shut off the TV staring at her.

"You will probably hate me after this but I need to tell you the truth. Before we started dating another man was pursuing me, for a while we didn't speak and I thought he had given up. But shortly after we started dating he showed back up again. I made the choice to carry on a physical relationship because we were only dating. And now he wants to convince me that he wants a real relationship." Pausing she waited for a reaction.

"Did you tell him you would leave me? Did you tell him you love me? Why didn't you just walk away? Am I not enough?" he rambled the questions off so quickly she wasn't sure if he was even talking to her.

"I don't know why I let it continue never did I think he would want something more out of me. Or did I think we would become so serious so fast."

"Why? Don't you understand how much I care for you? I know it's been a short time but I can really see things working long term for us."

"I know you care about me and I care about you. But there is something between him and I can't ignore that."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to leave me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I'm don't know."

"Well what the hell do you want?" He snapped.

"I don't know I'm sorry."

"Who is he?"

"I won't say."

"Because I know him?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes and looked down avoiding the pain she had caused him." I understand if you want to leave."

Stopping his pacing he grabbed his keys and his wallet." Well just like you I don't know. But I can't be here right now." Slamming the door he left her in the dark quiet hotel room.

**Author's note: Read and Review. Hope you like it.**


	6. just one chance

**Author's Note: Okay back with another update. Once again thanks for the reviews and e-mails. Much appreciated. Plus check out my other stories!**

Never moving from the chair she sat alone in the dark her whole body was completely still as she watched day turn into night. He came back around 9:00 and she still didn't move when he turned on the light.

"Hi." He said softly sitting on the edge of the bed right next to her chair. Not moving she said "Hi." In a voice that was barley audible. There was knot in his throat and he was having a trouble trying to find the words to say.

"Where did you go?" She looked over trying to read his facial expressions.

"Just walked around. I ended up in some hole in the wall bar." All he had was one beer not being able to stomach much more than that since he was trying so hard to wrap his head around what she had told him. But he still couldn't figure out what he was supposed to do.

"Did you figure anything out?" She asked.

"No." He looked up. "You?"

"Nope."

"I have to wonder, if I had done this to you what would you have done?" He asked in a straight monotone voice so that he wouldn't show his emotions starting to get the best of him.

"I honestly don't know. Hurt would the first thing especially if I was falling in love with you. Confusion over the fact that there was someone else. Doubt from feeling I'm not good enough." Looking over she fully understood what he was feeling.

"Baby, I don't want to lose you. Yes I'm upset that another man is trying to take you away and that you chose to keep seeing him. But I'm not ready to let you go because I'm falling in love with you." Reaching his hand out he stroked her cheek.

"What do I do?" The tears started rolling down her face. "When I told you I realized that I'm falling in love with you too. But part of me feels he deserves a chance."

"But what happens if you fall in love with him." He realized the situation was going to get worse before it got better.

"I'm not quite sure, there is a chance of it. But I need to figure out if he is true in his intentions of making me happy or if it's just lust. Sometimes a woman just needs to know thing otherwise it sits and picks at her because she knew that she had a chance to find out the truth." She wiped her tears away standing up o move around the room.

"So what do we do? Do we spend sometime apart? Maybe I should leave you alone until you can figure things out."

"Does it make me a bad person if I agree with you? I mean I know I am for causing you this pain but maybe I shouldn't see you until I figure it out. Besides if we keep seeing each other why I'm with him than it just prolongs your pain. There is no way I can live with myself if I have to see the hurt in your eyes. To wonder what you're thinking every time I leave to see him." Staring at him she wondered if she should say screw it and stay with him making things workout.

"Have you talked to him?" He asked cursing himself for asking.

"Not since this afternoon." She wondered why he tortured himself.

"Okay, so we'll spend sometime away from each other until you can figure it out. But I want you too understand that I'm here and will be faithful to you until you tell me otherwise." He smiled taking her into his arms.

"I don't deserve you." Her forehead rested against his.

"I know." He laughed bringing a smile to her face, "Seriously don't say that you do too. I know you made a mistake and yeah I might be angry for a while but you make me happy. If I wasn't in love with you when you had told me my ass would have left and never thought twice." He became very serious.

"I know." She whispered.

"Let me hold you tonight and tomorrow I'll get a different hotel room."

"Okay." She smiled as he led her to the bed. That night they made love until both their bodies were exhausted. When she woke up the next morning he was gone. Sitting up she took a hot shower to relax herself feeling nervous and wondering if she should call him. While she was getting dressed there was a knock at the door confused she opened it to find him standing there," Well that answers that question."

"What?" He smiled stepping in and closing the door.

"Nothing." She snapped irritated with the fact that he was arrogant enough to show up without even checking to see if her boyfriend was here. Going into the bathroom she finished doing her hair.

"So where is lover boy?" He leaned against the doorframe.

"In a different hotel room." She didn't look back at him.

"Why?"

"Because I told him yesterday so he left this morning."

"Told him what exactly?"

"Don't worry he doesn't know your name. All he knows is that there is another man that I need time to figure out which one of you I want to be with." She rolled her eyes about how selfish he was being.

"So you didn't break up with him?" He asked feeling annoyed that she was being so short with him.

"No I didn't because I don't want too. I should be grateful that he still wants to be with me after what I did." She pushed past him going to put her shoes on.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Than why are you being so bitchy with me?"

"Excuse me?" She looked up at him.

"You've been snapping at me since I walked in the door. What is your problem?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Maybe it's because yesterday I hurt a man who has nothing but be good to me I'm crazy about him and he loves me. All you and I have is sex!" Frustrated she plopped down in a chair.

"Yeah but its good sex." Smirking he walked over to her.

"How could I do this to him? He was so understanding, he didn't even yell at me. For a moment I almost picked up the phone to call you and tell you to fuck off." She sighed. It had only been a few hours but she was missing him.

"Try not to think about him. It's my turn now and I don't want it to be screwed up by the fact that you can't open up to me and give me a chance that I feel I deserve." He grabbed her arm.

"You haven't even earned it. What does it take for you to understand that you went the wrong way about pursuing me; than you want me to push a man away that has taken the time to honestly know me and has sincere feelings for me." She shook her head.

"I know this but I don't want to see you with him. I can't stand him for the fact that he is the one who gets to have long conversations with you and make you laugh. That he's the one everybody gets to look at you and say he's so lucky to have you. Do you understand that I want to be that man by your side not him?" He poured his out at her feet.

"Don't make me regret this." She stared into his eyes.

"I promise I won't." He smiled at her. Looking at her he studied her, "So what's the deal are you going to see us both?"

"We decided to spend some time apart until I figure out who I want to be with."

"You don't trust me? Did you think I was going to hurt you so you wanted to keep him waiting?" He asked.

"No. I'm no ready to let him go and even if I don't trust you it's not like you can blame me. We don't know anything about each other and all we've ever had was sex. So forgive me if I don't my heart out there right away."

"I know. I know I'm sorry. Well let's quit wasting time and go do something." He grabbed her arm pulling her out the door getting into his car he decided to take her out to a huge flower park where they spent the whole day walking around. Than he took her out to lunch at a small quiet restaurant talking about there families and growing up. When they were done he drove back to the hotel walking her up to her room.

"I had fun let me applaud you on a good first date." She laughed.

"Well thank you glad you approve." He laughed kneeling down to give her a quick kiss, which turned into a passionate kiss causing both of them to fall back against the door. Pushing him away she gasped for air.

"Can I come in?" He started to kiss her neck.

"Now what kind of girl would I be if I slept with you on the first night?" She smiled putting her key in the door stepping she turned around to see the look of shock on his face," Goodnight."

He stood there staring at her closed door and he couldn't help but laugh at how funny she was.

That night she lied awake thinking about both men. Finally at two she drifted off to sleep thinking about how hard things were going to get if they kept in this direction. When she woke up in the morning room service had brought a delivery of a dozen red roses reading the card it said:

"A second date? Dinner tonight 7:00pm can't wait."

Smiling she read it over and over again. Oh yeah this was going to be a difficult decision.

**Author's note: There it is. Hope you enjoyed. And a reminder read my other stories!**


	7. second date

**Authors note: Finally I'm back with an update. Sorry I've been crazy busy. But thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Thanks. Hope you enjoy.**

The next day all she anticipated was there second date she didn't know why but he was causing butterflies in her stomach. Getting ready she wore smoky gray trousers that were tight in the waist and flared in the bottoms slipping on a pair of black strappy heals. With her top she wore a white tank top that showed her midriff and a cardigan yellow sweater that was only buttoned at the top. Her hair was down around her face in big wavy curls. When he knocked on the door she opened it to find him standing in black pants and a red oxford shirt that was tucked in the sleeves were rolled up she was in awe of how comfortable casual he looked but still so sexy.

"Hello, you look gorgeous." He kissed her cheek handing her a small bag.

"What's this?" she smiled.

"Well since I bought you flowers yesterday I decided to get you something different." Stepping in he closed the door watching as she opened it finding that it was a small bottle of cologne.

"I remembered that you said you love it when a man smells good." he smiled.

"It's so embarrassing when I hear someone say one of my weird quirks out loud." She laughed.

He stepped back a little confused and hurt cause she thought he was laughing at his gift.

"Oh no I love it, it smells so good." Finding it endearing that he was actually hurt setting the cologne down she grabbed her purse and his hand to make him feel better. He had picked a cozy Italian restaurant making sure they had a quiet table in the corner when the hostess escorted then to the table she noted that he had a bottle of wine chilling.

"Well someone planned ahead." She smirked.

"Yup." He leaned down giving her a quick peck on the lips. As they both slid into the booth the each took a few minutes looking the menu over deciding what they want.

"What are you getting?" he asked.

"The trio plate I love Italian food and I'm craving a little bit of everything. Chicken Parmesan, meat ravioli, and stuffed shells. "

"Hmmm…sounds good. But I'm getting shrimp Alfredo and steamed oysters."

"I'm not that big of a fan of seafood." She crinkled her nose.

"Well you learn something new everyday, like how cute you are when you do that with your nose." He leaned over kissing the tip of it.

Clearing his throat the waiter stood at the end of the table." Are you ready to order?"

"Umm, yeah. " She was a little embarrassed giving their order quickly the waiter grabbed the menus. Sighing she leaned back against the seat enjoying the funny little banter going on between them hovering over he leaned in close touching his lips lightly to hers coaxing her mouth open so he could deepen the kiss, his hand slid in her sweater brushing his thumb caroused her stomach.

Covering his hand she stopped him," What are you doing?" Her eyes were heavy lidded and she was breathless.

"Getting to second base." He smirked.

"My my you move fast. I though I told you last not that I'm not that kind of girl."

"Shit that sucks." Frowning he leaned against the booth staring at her.

"Come on let's just talk we had fun yesterday. It doesn't always have to e sex."

"I know, I know. So let's talk why don't you tell me what it's going to take to have you quivering under me." Leaning in closely he gave her his devilish grin.

"He come on. If you don't stop I'm going to tell them to put you on the patio."

"This place doesn't have a patio." He stopped.

"Duh genius." She laughed. Grabbing her thigh he tickled her and she tried not to squeal," don't!"

"Okay look here comes the waiter with the food." Setting the food down the waiter made sure they were okay and than left them alone. Sitting there a few minutes in silence digging into their food.

"Wanna try some?" he smiled.

"No." Her answer was short.

"You're missing out."

"Whatever. So tell me about you?"

"Not much to say I'm a quiet guy who enjoys relaxing in the company of a beautiful woman."

"There has got to be more to you than that, Like what would you be doing if you weren't a wrestler?" she asked.

"Well I can't picture doing anything else. I live, breathe, sleep, and eat wrestling. When I was growing up it was the last thing I expected to make a career out of. But now that I'm in it I can't picture my life without it." Shrugging his shoulders he took another bite of food. Looking at him she studied him loving the fact that he was able to give her such a meaningful answer. Turing the conversation back to her they sat for what seemed like hours not even noticing when waiter cleared the plates.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked as he finished paying the bill.

"It's getting late we should get back." Looking at her watch she saw it was close to midnight.

"I'm up for that, you're room or my room?" His hand slid up the inside of her thigh.

"No I don't think so you go to your room and I got to mine." She smirked running her finger a crossed her lips. Pulling it into his mouth he sucked on it slowly. Biting her lip she whimpered.

"Come on how long do we have to wait?" He groaned seeing that she wanted him too.

"I'm not sure but were supposed to be getting to know each other remember? So that we can see if we have something that isn't based purely on sex." She swallowed the lump in her throat wondering why she kept trying to fight the feelings he was bringing out of her.

**Author's note: Hope you like it.**


End file.
